Systems for dispensing coating materials are known. There are, for example, the systems illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,536,514; 3,575,344; 3,698,636; 3,843,054; 3,913,523; 3,964,683; 4,037,561; 4,039,145; 4,114,564; 4,135,667; 4,169,560; 4,216,915; 4,360,155; 4,381,079; 4,447,008; 4,450,785; Re. 31,867; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,520,754; 4,580,727; 4,598,870; 4,685,620; 4,788,933; 4,798,340; 4,802,625; 4,825,807; 4,921,172; 5,353,995; 5,358,182; 5,433,387; 5,720,436; 5,853,126; and, 6,328,224. There are also the devices illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,759,763; 2,955,565; 3,102,062; 3,233,655; 3,578,997; 3,589,607; 3,610,528; 3,684,174; 4,066,041; 4,171,100; 4,214,708; 4,215,818; 4,323,197; 4,350,304; 4,402,991; 4,422,577; Re. 31,590; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,505,430; 4,518,119; 4,726,521; 4,779,805; 4,785,995; 4,879,137; 4,890,190; and, 4,896,384; British Patent Specification 1,209,653; Japanese published patent applications: 62-140,660; 1-315,361; 3-169,361; 3-221,166; 60-151,554; 60-94,166; 63-116,776; 58-124,560; and 331,823 of 1972; and, French patent 1,274,814. There are also the devices illustrated and described in “Aerobell™ Powder Applicator ITW Automatic Division,” and, “Aerobell™ & Aerobell Plus™ Rotary Atomizer, DeVilbiss Ransburg Industrial Liquid Systems.” The disclosures of these references are hereby incorporated herein by reference. This listing is not intended to be a representation that a complete search of all relevant art has been made, or that no more pertinent art than that listed exists, or that the listed art is material to patentability. Nor should any such representation be inferred.